Sins of the Mother
by Twipen
Summary: ON HOLD! They met in a brothel. Bella had a price to pay. Edward was bound to duty and honor. Would they risk it all to find love. M 4 Dark and Lemons. Cannon Pairings/OOC/AH


**Summary:** They met in a brothel. Bella had a price to pay. Edward was bound to duty and honor. Would they risk it all to find love. M 4 Dark and Lemons. They didn't meet in the most of endearing or compromising positions. Love would grasp, grow, and overtake both of them. They fought for what was rightfully theirs...

**AN/ First Fic... R&R. It starts off and will be mostly in BPOV. It's already written out, but I have a lot to add to it still. (Fill in the blanks of sorts). EPOV will be vague because I don't want to give too much away. I love smut and my tequila w/lemons so there will definitely be some of those. NO RAPE! It's OOC so I would like to ask the readers to only judge the context not the contents...**

**Prologue: **Name, Isabella Marie Swan. Age, 20. This is my story. This is my life.

The 'Web' definition of survival states that it is "a natural process resulting in the evolution of organisms best adapted to the environment." I agree, but I think that they left out one very important word, **struggle.** The fact that our body is equipped to alert and activate for any scenario is useless information. Let's say that you are running away from a rapist. You come across a fence that is twice your height. Do you worry about if you have enough adrenaline and strength to get across or do you struggle with what you have and make the best decision you can make to simply get away or fight back? **Fight-or-flight**! Does your blood stream have enough chemical to sustain you and give you enough strength to fight off your attacker even though you're 120 pounds while he looks like he is over 200? Did you even notice his size? **Hysterical strength**, not funny! It's truly a phenomenon... it's how I survived. I struggled and I lived through it. Of course I had help... _Edward_

**Chapter 1: My Demise**

I really didn't know what I was doing or exactly what I could do to help my mother. I only knew that before moving away to live with my father in Forks Washington at the age of seventeen things somehow got worse for her. I just didn't realize how much so.

Taking my carryon and swinging it over my shoulders I walked outside of PHX towards a cab.

The long drive from Phoenix to my mothers house in Prescott Valley had me second guessing. _I could still change my mind_ I told myself. It would not make me a bad daughter. I could still reconsider my actions; but I felt my heart throb as I remembered the phone call that brought me to my demise.

"_Hello? Mom?" I said looking for the time on my cell. All I could see was the caller ID, "What time is it?" I asked knowing that something was wrong and asking the wrong question. _

_She hardly ever called. We communicated happily through email. It was effortless and unattached, just like my childhood._

"_Bella! Bella?" she said over and over cutting me off and speaking over me. I had to stop and listen until she ran out of 'Bellas'._

_I stayed silent until she used her words, "Are you still there?" she cried out._

"_Yes Renee... what can I do for you?" I asked coldly. _

"_Never mind. I'm sorry to have called you at this ungodly hour. I love you Bella. Always remember that." She said and hung up. I gasped sitting up... my heart out of my chest. Fearing the worst I called back fumbling with the phone in my hand; I dropped it somewhere in my bed with my rush. The room was dark; it quickly got lost with the sheets and I had to turn and stretch to reach the table lamp that sat next to my bed. The tears came quickly before I knew what was wrong with my mother. I knew that she loved me, but much like my father they had much difficulty expressing it. _

"_Mom!" I screamed to the phone after I knew that it had been answered._

"_Is this Isabella?" I heard the sound coming from the phone and I stopped to look at the screen, maybe I had called back the wrong number. I quickly dismissed it. I had called the last call received._

"_Who is this?" I asked clutching my knees to my chest._

"_Isabella, or is it Bella? That's what Renee called you." He cooed. "Such a beautiful name. It means beautiful right?" I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle the guy. My whole body was tense and unattached from my brain. I had to think and come to terms of what was happening. Was Renee kidnapped? Was it a home invasion? Did she know this man? Was he another one of her many boyfriends?_

"_Listen I don't know who you are or what you want. Please put Renee back on... please." I pleaded. I thought about walking and waking my father up in the next room. He was after all the chief of police in our small town. I decided against it. I had to know first that this wasn't one of my mothers' drug or sex induced semantics. _

"_Bella? Oh God Bella... I'm so sorry... please believe me when I tell you that I didn't want to... he saw your picture... he asked about you... I don't know... Oh God..." she shouted into the phone. Her mumbling didn't have me any closer to the truth, so I asked._

"_Are you taking drugs again Renee?" _

"_NO! NO! NO! I owe him money. A lot of money! James... A lot of money!" her voice was thick and loud and I could hear the man's echoed voice in the background repeating her words 'a lot of money, a lot of money, a lot of money'._

"_Mom!" I cried on the phone, she sounded so desperate and I'm sure my voice mirrored hers, "I'm a college student Mom... I don't have any money... Mom... what is he going to do..." I trailed off not wanting to think that I would be responsible for her death. My mind already taking responsibility for something that I had no control over._

"_Shhh... Shhh..." came the voice from the speaker. It was in an amused tone that the bastard was trying to calm me down with. He was mocking me for crying. "Listen Bella... Sweet... sweet Bella... if you want to save your mother..." he started, "Well all you have to do is come and talk to me..." he finished._

He hadn't mentioned my father so I'm sure he had no idea who he was. I realized then what I had to do. I had to save my mother in anyway possible. He didn't ask me to bring any money, and that worried me for a second before I came to the conclusion that I would give my own life for my mother. That's what you do for the one's you love.

You give.

* * *

**Hey... Twipen here... First fic... so be brutal and honest in your review!**


End file.
